Pursuit
by blumoone
Summary: When the burning desire between Maker and Progeny rises to a trilling crescendo, neither one can control their more carnal instincts and things can quickly escalate to a game of cat and mouse where the winner will take all.


**A/N: Hello guys and a very happy holiday weekend to you all. So sorry for the delay in story writing, my muse it seems was on vacation but it is safe to say this one-shot is long overdue. This is a story I wrote quite a while ago and have rewritten to be centered on our favorite couple. I hope you all enjoy it and if you have time can pen just a few words telling me what you think of it. Reviews are really an author's best friend because they let us know that our work is appreciated. Also, I will happily take requests, if anyone wants to see something written centering these two and have it dedicated to them, I'd be happy to oblige as the season of giving is fast upon us. Happy reading!**

**This story is dedicated to Teampara55**

* * *

"_Oh_ my God …oh fuck…_fuck_!"

Tara came violently, hips bucking wildly, her legs trembling, throat hoarse as she shamelessly screamed her Maker's name loud enough to be heard two parishes away. Pam smirked in a lazy, oh so sure of herself fashion as the three fingers she had buried to the hilt inside her progeny's tight, wet pussy stilled and Tara's body began to calm even as she shuddered with the aftershocks of the powerful orgasm.

A sultry chuckle that was part delight, part turned on escaped the blonde's throat as she withdrew her fingers, lifted her hand to her mouth and slowly licked the digits clean. "Mhmm," she moaned, "How sweet you are." The salacious gesture and breathy words incited another helpless whimper from her dark lover.

"Fuckin' tease," Tara quipped, though her breathless tone held no real heat. Pam's skilled lovemaking would forever have that effect on her, for during and following just one session, every care in the world ceased to exist. Verily, the entire Western hemisphere could be raining fire and brimstone and so long as her blonde lover's tongue, fingers, or both were between her thighs, she wouldn't have a given less of a damn. "Come 'ere," she made a swipe at Pam but her Maker easily dodged her grasp.

"Ah ah ah, baby vampire," Pam chided rising to her feet, donning nothing but a silk kimono like dressing gown, "You didn't think it'd be _that_ easy, did you?" A mischievous smirk toyed at the corners of bee-stung lips as she slowly backed away from the bed, "Now _where _lies the fun in that, hmm?"

All of Tara's keener senses went on high alert as the predator stirred within her, studying Pam's movements with peaked interest while licking its lips.

"Yes, that's right," the blonde crooned, baiting her progeny even further with a salacious crook of her finger, "Catch me if you can." Pam took off in a blur of motion, her thick sea of flaxen tresses whipping over her shoulders so fast it flashed like gold.

A low growl driven by the thrumming trill of anticipation that shot up Pam's end of the bond, trickled from Tara's lips as she bolted off of the bed and after the blonde. Naturally, Pam was faster than her but when propelled by anger or lust, the predator within her gave Tara an extra boost of power. She blurred through the expanse of their palatial underground cubby, the intoxicating aroma of Pam's perfume coupled with her arousal ensnaring her senses.

"Where you at?" She snarled through her fangs, coming to a stop at the end of a stone walled corridor. She could sense Pam but her Maker was nowhere to be seen.

A high ringing giggle met her ears then and Tara turned just in time to see a blur of motion right behind her as Pam made a mad dash back towards their bedroom.

Tara gave chase.

It was clear that the tides were quickly turned in the younger vampire's favor for within moments she had her Maker cornered between the wall and their lavish bed. Pam stared back at her progeny, blatant and unadulterated desire clouding her cerulean blue gaze, turning the normal icy tones positively mercurial. Her chest rose and fell beneath the silk robe with unnecessary gasps of air as a rolling wave of need crashed into her from Tara's end of the bond, making her rock back on her heels and her fangs drop with a solid click.

Tara stalked her Maker, the predatory beast within her purring with glee, "Caught ya."

"Only because I let you," Pam drawled loftily even as her thighs clenched against the pool of moisture that flooded their throbbing apex. Baiting her progeny gave her an almost perverse excitement that could almost make her orgasm without any extra stimulation. The sensual roll of Tara's firm muscles beneath her flawlessly smooth ebony skin, the jungle cat like hunger in her obsidian eyes, and the way her fangs glistened in the dim light made her feminine flesh quiver in earnest.

Tara tackled her Maker in one motion, pinning her to their lush king sized bed and Pam gave a soft mewl of delight as her dark lover grinded into her from above, squirming with the frustration of having too much fabric separating her core from what it wanted most. Without skipping a beat, Tara rid her Maker of her robe, gently enough not to tear the delicate fabric – which would've earned her a severe tongue lashing that would have definitely dampened the mood – but with just as enough force that effectively demonstrated her desire.

The arresting sight of her Maker's bare body never failed to give Tara pause for Pam was as utterly exquisite as a work of art and even _that_ was an understatement. She'd been turned at the pinnacle of her prime and the ripe fullness of her breasts that gave way to a flat expanse of stomach, slight flare of hips, curve of ass, and delicately sculpted thighs eternally encased within a cool and creamy milk white made Tara's fangs _ache_.

"Damn you fuckin' gorgeous," Tara groaned, her lips teasing the sensitive skin of her mate's pulse point. She ran her tongue over the blue vein that had long ago ceased to throb. It was one of the most erogenous zones on a vampire's body as Pam had taught her a soft whimper escaped the blonde's mouth. Tara caught the breathy sound with her lips and chuckled, "And you taste so _good_."

Pam's hips bucked as her pupils dilated against the onslaught that was a combination of physical proximity and the bond that metaphysically connected her and her progeny. "Spare me the pretty verses and _fuck_ me."

Glistening fangs within a sensually midnight carnal grin was the last thing Pam's cerulean blue gaze saw before they fluttered back into her head and she lost herself in the ecstasy of her mate's touch, Tara's name a breathy mantra that fell from her lips in time with the rhythmic pulse of her quivering core.


End file.
